The Health Sciences Information Network provides information services to health care providers in the state of Wyoming. Further development of the existing services and the addition of new programs will be required to fulfill the unique needs of the state. Continued development of the basic units, regional consortia and statewide networks are needed to facilitate resource sharing and improve document delivery. The integration of two new programs would be instrumental in fulfilling the state's needs: 1) the coordination of health care library technical services, and 2) the implementation of a model program to incorporate clinical medical librarian services in the rural health care setting. Funding for supplies, staff, and travel is requested to initiate the proposed expansion and development.